Trixie Tang (The All New Fairly OddParents!)
Trixie Tang is one of the major characters of The All New Fairly OddParents!. Character Description Trixie Tang wears a bright purple short-sleeved turtleneck, a white skirt and white boots. She has long hair complete with a purple hairband. Most characters in the show frequently praise Trixie for her looks. Personality Trixie herself is a bit of a wisecracker, often greeting Timmy in a deadpan tone whenever he's involved with her in a romantic way. She is also a bit snooty. Trixie is against hearing curse words in her vicinity, as seen in "Filthy Wishmouth". Deep inside, she's a nice girl, and treats her friends with dignity, whenever they act nice to her. Trixie is very fluent in Japanese, as she's of Japanese descent. At times, she's a tomboy and likes to disguise herself as a boy and read comic books for boys. Trixie is also a professional hockey player, as seen in "Timmy on Ice". Relationships Friends and family Trixie is rarely seen interacting with her family. As for friends, Veronica is generally considered her best friend, alongside the two popular kids, Tad and Chad. Ivan is one of the few boys to compliment Trixie's looks and he sometimes helps her out, if possible. Love interests Her love interest for the most part was Timmy Turner, an average kid who gushes over her when given the chance. Trixie has a love/hate relationship with him. She doesn't love Timmy back most of the time, and often rejects him, especially if he has done something stupid. Although, Trixie sometimes feels sorry for Timmy. After the episode "A Mile In Popularity's Shoes", Timmy gets over Trixie. In the episode "Spreading The Love", she begins dating Remy Buxaplenty after Ivan trained him. After Timmy and others finish pairing every one of the boys and girls with their ideal matches, Trixie breaks up with Timmy, but not before giving her one last kiss to him as a gift, who in return gave her a medal, the "Not as much of a jerk as you could have been" award. After that episode, she and Timmy remain friends, and Trixie dates Remy on a few occasions. Trivia *The show's creator, WikiaIvan1997, originally planned for Trixie to have a different voice actress. Originally, it was Janet Varney, the voice of Korra from the Legend of Korra, and then Jessie Flower, the voice of Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender, before scrapping the idea and settling with Trixie's original voice actress, Dionne Quan. *Trixie can imitate Ivan Prestonovich's voice perfectly. *Her favorite tea is jasmine tea, known as "Jasmine Dragon", named after the tea shop of the same name from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Gallery Trixie Tang (The All New Fairly OddParents!) views.png|All Trixie views Take a Winter off..png Tootie (Let it Snow).png Twelve Days of Wishmas.png All New Fairly OddParents! Poster.png Kids News Cast.png Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World poster.png|Trixie waving good luck. New Turner Family.png|Future Trixie and her son, Tommy See Also *Trixie Turner - Trixie's alternate counterpart when Timmy switched lives with Trixie. *Trixootie - A girl that was wished by Timmy with the Magic Muffin that combines the best aspects of both Trixie and Tootie. *Troy Tang - A male counterpart of Trixie from the gender-swapped universe. Category:Characters Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters